Roller Coaster
by Jupiter'Cobalt
Summary: 'Just stay calm. You're safe. You're safe…' She repeated the thoughts over and over again to herself as calmly as she could, but as the roller coaster's tracks began to tilt upwards, and the ride began to rise... Rin/Len One Shot. Hints at twincest.


Gah. This idea has been sitting in my head for months. Had the last two-thirds of it all thought out, but the beginning took me for quite a ride. An example of this: I've filled up over eight pieces of paper with nothing but drafts of the opening of this One Shot. Writer's Block? Bah. More like Writer's Inability.

Also, instead of a straight up saying 'twincest,' I only really hinted at it here. Strongly, but you could still read it and not get the message. Enjoy.

**Roller Coaster**

It was noon. The park they entered had opened just one hour earlier. 'It's kind of empty for a Saturday,' the blond-haired girl thought as she walked hand in hand with her brother. 'But I guess it is sort of early.'

Their names were Rin and Len Kagamine. They were twins; born on the same day, and had been together almost all of their lives. Today was not a special day, just a Saturday. It was not a birthday, not an event. The two of them simply decided that morning that they were going out for the day, eventually agreeing that they should go to an amusement park. And so, for the next few hours, they were let loose in a color-filled world of rides and attractions, having bought an all-day pass when they entered. They could get on any ride they chose to without doing anything more than flashing the card, which left them with a lot of freedom in what they could do. In Rin's mind, it almost left them with _too_ much freedom, and she looked at every ride with the expression of confused child, not sure where to start, wanting to do them all.

Len, standing next to her, was doing the same, and turned towards her when she tugged on his arm. "Can't decide?" She looked at him and shook her head. "Hmm… Me neither… Wait here." He let go of her suddenly, darting off ahead.

"Eh? Hey, wait!" She called out, as he entered the crowd. Rin stood still, not sure what to do in response. At the very moment Len left, it seemed, the thin crowd of patrons in the park got thicker, and people seemed to come from nowhere. It was empty a minute before, but alone Rin felt like she was a lost child. This fear didn't have time to build, though, as within seconds Len came rushing back, a smile on his face.

"Follow me." He gripped her hand.

"Uh, okay…" She gripped his back, and he led her through the swarm of people, around a corner he apparently went by earlier. As they walked, as if on cue, the crowd around them dispersed in a natural flow, going back to the same spread out way it was when they were together before. Suddenly, Len stopped walking. He looked at her and pointed with his free hand, which was also holding his pass.

"How about that one, Rin?" She looked up and blocked the sun from her eyes, squinting as the form of what her brother was pointing at became clearer. As soon as it did, she let dropped her jaw.

Before them was a huge roller coaster, towering five stories high and a jungle of metal tracks with red rails. The two of them could hear the excited screams of its riders as they flew through the air even from the long distance they were away, and as the screams reached Rin, her knees began to shake. The coaster's carts turned upside down and twisted about as the ride moved forward, and Rin imagined putting herself onboard. Her eyes opened wide and she took a step back.

"No… No, Len, you _know_ I'm afraid of heights." She said, looking at his growing mischievous smile.

"Whaaaat?" He said in a cutely sarcastic tone of voice. "Oh, come on, Rin, don't make me ride it by myself."

"You'd go on it even if I didn't?" She asked, surprised.

He shrugged, smile gone. "Maybe."

"Well, fine. Go ahead." she said, turning around and standing with her arms crossed. "But I'm staying right here."

"Hmm." Len scratched the back of his head. His smile came back. "…Alright then, if you say so." He turned and began to slowly walk off. Rin turned around to see him, hands in pockets, strolling off towards the roller coaster's short line. Out of the corners of Rin's eyes she saw that the crowd was still thin, but the second that Len left her side, just as before, she felt a sense of claustrophobia coming over her, and sped off to catch up with him.

"Wait up! I'm coming!" She reached his side and held onto his arm as they walked. He looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry," he said, as she looked with fear up at the twists and turns. "You'll be fine. Have you really never been on a roller coaster before?"

She shook her head. "No, I can't stand them." She looked around, desperate to find an excuse that would convince Len to leave with her. "Um… Hey Len, look over there. We could just ride the bumper cars instead. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Rin, come on. You really should ride this with me. It'll help you get over you're fear of heights, and it's really fun, too."

"Eh…" She again looked up at the ride, nervous anxiety filling her body. "…"

The line, short already by the time they got in it, moved up with the arrival of the carts. The metal holding bars lifted up, and the people unbuckled their seatbelts and left, talking about how fun the ride they just rode was.

When they reached the front of the line, Len saw that the first cart was still empty. Walking towards it, he motioned for Rin to follow. "Are you still coming?"

Begrudgingly, she walked up to the cart and took her seat next to him. Scooting in, the two of them buckled up, and pulled the safety bar down in front of them. Rin beginning to regret letting Len drag her into this, had a mini-freak-out and almost called the staff to let her out. She stopped, however, when her brother's hand rested on her leg.

"It's okay," he said in a soothing voice. "You're going to be fine. Trust me. We're safe."

As soon as he finished saying those words, all her fears began to wash away. She looked up into his eyes, and as they met the carts began to move forward. With a jolt, the ride had begun, and soon they would both be, along with all the other passengers, flying along the tracks across turns and through loops.

Rin held her breath. 'Okay,' she thought, 'Just stay calm. You're safe. You're safe…'

She repeated the thoughts over and over again to herself as calmly as she could, but as the roller coaster's tracks began to tilt upwards, and the ride began to rise, she began to lose her cool.

'It's safe. It's safe. It's safe…' The carts reached the top. She looked over the side, and began to mumble the words out loud. "…It's not safe, it's not safe, it's not safe, it's not-!"

The roller coaster dived down the metal hill's side, and Rin screamed the last word, "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaafe!"

They zoomed past the crowds below as the ride sped up every second. Rin grabbed on to Len's arm as her screams died out from those coming from the rest of the riders behind them. The carts followed the rails as it led it through twists and turns, rises and falls, loops and dives, for most of which Rin couldn't even open her eyes. When she did, however, as the carts slowed down nearing the top of a hill again, the few seconds it stopped seemed like they lasted forever. In a good way. She saw the huge, sprawling landscape just behind the park. A clean and clear blue river flowed in between small hills, trees filled the area and flower beds bloomed scattered about on the fields. The park served as a sort of barrier it seemed for nature from society. Rin quickly glanced at Len, finding that he was doing them same. He smiled. She returned it. And the roller coaster's cart train took its final dive down toward the ride's entrance, slowing to a stop and practically letting out puffs of steam and the wheels underneath it clicked on their brakes.

The safety bar rose, the seatbelts unbuckled, and Len stood up first to help Rin out of the seat with his hand. When they were both on solid ground, Len asked her, "So, what do you want to do next?"

Looking up at him with seemingly new eyes, she said, "Let's go again."


End file.
